1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving arrangement for high-frequency signals, comprising a rectangular waveguide filter formed from resonators arranged in cascade and an SHF-signal arrangement which comprises a microstrip circit and a microstrip to waveguide transition constituted by a conductor pattern provided on a substrate and connected to the microstrip circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement is disclosed in issued Netherlands patent application 7700230 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,574, issued Dec. 11, 1979. In combination with a polarization converter, the receiving arrangement known from said patent application constitutes a radiator which in combination with a reflector forms an aerial arrangement. This aerial arrangement is used to receive high frequency (SHF)-signals, for example TV signals, having a carrier frequency of 12 GHz, which are transmitted by inter alia satellites. This prior-art receiving arrangement has a rectangular waveguide configuration provided with a horn at one end. At the end thereof there is a transparent window arranged at the focal point of the reflector and being preceded by a polarization converter for filtering out a channel characterized by a given polarization. At the other end the waveguide configuration has a microstrip to waveguide transition which is in the form of a microstrip to circular waveguide transition and is arranged between a microstrip circuit and the waveguide configuration.
Such a receiving arrangement can also be used in combination with further types of polarization converters, more specifically in a radiator in which two such receiving arrangements cooperate with one polarization converter. The polarization converter converts a left-handed circularly polarized wave into a first linearily polarized wave, which is applied to one of the receiving arrangements, whilst the polarization converter converts a right-handed circularly polarized wave into a linearly polarized wave which is orthogonal to the first wave and is applied to the other receiving arrangement. However, it has been found that when the prior art receiving arrangement is used in combination with such polarization converters the channel separation is not adequate for practical usage.